All To Myself
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Aidan wants Bishop all to himself.


**Warnings:** biting, blood, hair pulling, roughness, fingering, wall sex,  
**A/N:** This is the first Being Human fic I've written, so I'm sorry if it's slightly out of character!

* * *

The air reeks of blood and Aidan wrinkles his nose, swallows thickly as he steps into the room, the only sound following him being that of the world surrounding them — car horns, engines, people laughing miles away; humans. When the door shuts, the noise isn't blocked, it isn't muffled - if anything, it's multiplied and Aidan tries to block it out, tries to focus on what he came there to do.

Aidan stops in the middle of the room, eyes locking on the figure across the way from him and he knows it's Bishop; he can recognize his maker's scent from anywhere, and he has.

He watches Bishop with a brow raised, lips slightly parted as he takes in the blood-soaked air, faintly tasting it on his tongue. For a moment, Aidan lets his eyes close and he feels his fangs come out; he wants the blood, wants to drop to his knees and feed, bleed someone dry, but he thinks of Josh, thinks of Sally. With all of his strength, Aidan somehow overcomes his desire and opens his eyes again, dragging his teeth along his lower lip, wetting the path shortly after.

"Bishop," he says at last, his voice strong and confident. Bishop stops what he's doing (dragging a half-moving body to the door) and turns, cocking his head to the side. They lock eyes and Aidan raises his brow again to let his maker know that he wants a word, dropping a second later when Bishop nods to him, confirming that he's gotten Aidan's message.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Aidan watches Bishop disappear through the door. A scream follows the soft _click_ of the door latch and Aidan closes his eyes again, turning his head away from the noise like that will somehow block it all out. Seconds pass and Aidan listens to a heart beat rapidly before it stops suddenly, causing his breath to hitch.

He's standing in the same spot when Bishop comes out, pulling a pungent smell behind him, one that makes Aidan's skin prickle and his stomach roll. Aidan hears Bishop's footsteps grow closer and he turns, locking eyes with his maker, giving him a half-smirk, before dropping the act.

"You wanted to talk." It's not a question, and Aidan nods his head slowly, swallowing thickly. He allows his eyes to roam along Bishop and his outfit, noting bloodstains here and there on his sweater, causing him to snort. "Something wrong, Aidan?"

"Why do you wear such ugly sweaters?" Aidan's question is more for amusement, rather than seriousness, and he swallows again when Bishop smiles.

"I like them," is his answer and it's enough to sate Aidan.

Pursing his lips, Aidan steps forward and looks down at Bishop's hands; they're bloody from the heel to the tips of his fingers and Aidan can't stop thinking about cleaning them up. He snaps himself out of his reverie and looks up, eyes roaming over Bishop's smiling face, his blood-stained lips pulled back over his teeth, which are a lighter shade of red.

"Do you love me?" The question comes out fast and Aidan struggles with himself to pull it back, to reel it in and pretend like he never said anything. He can't take it back and it's hanging in the air awkwardly, waiting to be answered, discussed.

Bishop rocks back and forth on his heels slightly, bringing both hands together, locking his fingers. He shrugs and the smile on his face drops, lips forming a hard, thin line.

"Define _'love'_ to me, Aidan." Again, it's not a question, but a request - one that Aidan's not sure if he can fulfill. The gears in his mind turn and he stares at his maker, eyeing him carefully as he formulates an answer.

He takes a deep breath, pulling the acrid, burning air into his lungs like he needs it, and exhales slowly. Another moment passes and Bishop watches Aidan patiently, hands folded in front of his stomach, thumbs and fingers interlocked when Aidan starts to speak: "Do you care about what happens to me? Do you even care about _me_, Bishop? Or do you just pretend to, because I'm one of _yours_? Because I'm this — this thing that you created, that you brought to fight and stand with you."

"Aidan.." It's soft, almost sincere, and Aidan shakes his head violently.

"Don't_ 'Aidan'_ me, Bishop — answer the fucking question." Aidan's voice is higher and shaking in some places, but he keeps his posture confident, his eyes locked on Bishop's, burning into them.

Sighing heavily, Bishop pulls his hands apart and lifts them, placing one on either side of Aidan's face, holding him in place, whispering, "I care about you, Aidan. Surely you can't doubt that, even now?"

"I doubt a lot of things," Aidan spits, swallowing hard as he smells the blood on Bishop's hands, feeling it on his skin. A shudder passes through his body and his eyes flutter shut, roll backwards, before opening again.

"What do I have to do," Bishop starts, his voice dangerously low, "to prove myself to you, hmm? I've given you everything, Aidan. Eternal life, power - so much power, Aidan - and anything else you could possibly dream of. Tell me what you want, right now, and I'll give it to you; anything."

Swallowing again, for what feels like the millionth time that night, Aidan leans into one of Bishop's hand, brushing his jaw against his maker's palm. It's as much intimacy as Aidan's gotten in a long time and his eyes flutter shut again, hidden behind a crop of black eyelashes.

He thinks for a minute and nuzzles Bishop's hand again, feeling their skin slide easily together from the blood, opening his eyes. They lock on Bishop's again and Aidan barely breathes out, "You, for starters."

"You already have me," Bishop replies, half amused.

"All to myself, Bishop." The words come out in a soft growl and Aidan sets his jaw tightly, gritting his teeth together. "I want _you_ to myself - I don't want to share you with anyone, not anymore. And don't say you don't understand what I mean, because you _do_."

Bishop's eyebrows knit together and he cants his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at Aidan for a split second, before his expression softens. Sighing heavily, Bishop grips either side of Aidan's face as tightly as possible, before bringing him down, brushing their lips together.

The kiss sends electric shocks through Aidan's body and he lifts a hand, curling his long, pale fingers around the blood-stained fabric of Bishop's sweater; holding him in place, fearful that he may pull away at any second. Their lips work together slowly and Aidan's eyes snap shut again, a moan escaping and falling against Bishop's mouth.

Much to Aidan's dismay, Bishop pulls away and drops his hands from his face, a small smile on his own. He doesn't say anything; his tongue darts out between his teeth, dragging along his lips, tasting Aidan on them, growling deep in his chest.

"Please," Aidan whispers, opening his eyes and settling them on Bishop's face, not looking directly into his eyes.

"I'm all yours, Aidan." If Aidan's heart could beat, he's sure that it would be pounding against his sternum, threatening to jump out. His skin prickles and he steps forward, leaving one hand curled in Bishop's sweater, the other lifting to cup the nape of his neck.

"Good," he whispers before slotting their lips together, catching Bishop's mouth in a heated, hungry, and greedy kiss. They moan in unison and Aidan pushes his maker back toward the door, shoving him against the wall. He can hear a few pieces of the brick crack but doesn't give it a second thought, just moves a hand up to Bishop's hair, gripping the golden locks tightly.

Bishop's hands go back to Aidan's face and he holds him their, tilting his head to the side, kissing the young vampire with fervor. The hand in his sweater tugs hard and Bishop feels his body collide with Aidan's, causing him to bite the youngest's lips, teeth snapping audibly.

"Here," he whispers as he pulls back, letting his head fall back against the wall, a smirk on his lips, "clean these off." Bishop moves his fingers to Aidan's lips and wets his own slowly, his entire body thrumming in pleasure.

And Aidan doesn't hesitate; he takes the digits into his mouth as hungrily as he kissed Bishop, sucking on them, moaning at the taste on his tongue. He slips it between Bishop's fingers and over the tips, growling low in his chest before moving onto the other digits.

Bishop catches his bottom lip between his teeth and drags them across it, making a sucking noise that doesn't even compare to the sound of Aidan's lips on his fingers. He murmurs soft things to Aidan, mostly encouragements and small little terms of endearment that have never meant anything, and probably never will.

"Good boy," he breathes out, pushing his fingers into Aidan's mouth further, slipping the other hand down to his jeans. "Such a good boy. Knew you missed this, Aidan," Bishop continues, his fingers slipping off of the button of Aidan's jeans, "and I knew you'd come back to it for me."

His fingers finally stay on the button long enough to pop it and Bishop moves the digits down, undoing the zipper quickly. Once it's down, he moves his hand back up and pulls his fingers out of Aidan's mouth, offering the others to him, watching as they disappear between Aidan's already-red and swollen lips.

Another moan escapes his throat and Bishop moves his wet hand down, slipping it underneath the waistband of Aidan's briefs. His fingertips drag over the underside of Aidan's cock and he hisses when Aidan's teeth sink into his flesh, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Yeah, Aidan — bite me all you want." For some reason, Bishop can't stop himself from encouraging Aidan, and the younger vampire takes it, puts Bishop's advice to good work by biting him again, harder. This pulls another hiss from Bishop's throat and he moves his hand further into Aidan's briefs, gripping the base of his cock.

And then Aidan sucks Bishop's fingers obscenely; sucking them slowly, pulling his lips off them like he's sucking cock and Bishop _wishes_, so badly, that those lips were wrapped around his dick. The thought of Aidan's lips sliding over his cock, his tongue moving over the head and the shaft makes Bishop growl and stroke Aidan slowly.

When Aidan pulls off of his fingers with a small pop, Bishop swallows and blinks, wetting his lips slowly as he pulls his hand away from Aidan's cock. "On your knees," he whispers and watches, with delight, as Aidan sinks to his knees.

"Like this?" Aidan asks, looking up at Bishop through dark eyelashes, his lips blood-stained and even more swollen than before, and Bishop is lost for words. He nods in response and leans back against the wall, tilting his head to the side, watching Aidan undo his slacks slowly.

The fabric falls away from Bishop's waist and he listens to the soft _woosh_ of air as the slacks fall to the floor, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he watches Aidan. For the countless time, their eyes lock again as Aidan moves his hands up the backs of Bishop's legs slowly. His fingertips brush against the tops of Bishop's thighs and Aidan moves his hands up and over the curve of his ass.

"Aidan," Bishop breathes, moving a hand down, fisting it in Aidan's hair.

"Shh." Aidan looks up at Bishop and grins before leaning in, kissing the inside of his thigh gently, feeling him shudder. Seeing Bishop give in to him like this makes Aidan want it even more; makes him want to dominate and control his maker for once, certain that Bishop would let him do whatever he wants.

The hand in his hair tugs and Aidan laughs quietly, moving over to kiss along Bishop's cock, placing small, wet kisses along the side of the shaft. He feels Bishop shudder again and grips his ass tightly, fingertips digging into the flesh, pulling him closer.

A yelp leaves Bishop's throat and they both stop, Aidan's fingers flexing against Bishop's ass, his eyes sweeping up. He smirks, the corners of his lips barely tugging up, and he leans in, dragging his fangs along the head of Bishop's cock, pulling the same noise from his maker, only louder.

Pleased with himself, Aidan moves his mouth to the head of Bishop's cock and drags his tongue over the slit slowly, moving a hand up. He drags his thumb between Bishop's cheeks and separates them with the other hand, pressing the pad of his thumb against Bishop's entrance.

The moment Aidan's skin comes in contact with his ass, Bishop's hips buck forward and he closes his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall again. He sucks air into his lungs, feeling the young vampire tease him, the rough, calloused skin moving against his entrance at an unbearably slow pace.

Aidan barely pushes a finger in as he takes Bishop's cock in his mouth, sucking the entire length in one go, eliciting a loud moan from his maker's throat. Grinning around the cock in his mouth, Aidan closes his eyes and moves both hands to Bishop's ass, gripping each cheek roughly as he sucks, bobbing his head back and forth.

"Fuck. Shit, Aidan." Curse words and other words that Bishop _probably_ shouldn't be saying fall from his lips and Aidan's eyes roll back behind his eyelids as he sucks Bishop's cock harder. "I want to fuck you, Aidan," Bishop whispers, his voice gravelly and low, making Aidan moan around his cock. This, of course, makes Bishop tug on his hair and he nearly pulls the locks out, his breath hitching in his throat.

Aidan pulls off with a pop and drops his hands away from Bishop, resting them on his knees as he settles back against his heels. He wets his lips, tongue dragging across them slowly, savoring Bishop's taste on them, grinning up at his maker, eyes dark and pupils blown with lust.

"Up." Bishop pushes off the wall and moves a hand underneath Aidan's chin, fingertips brushing along his skin slowly, before he moves them up to his jaw. "Now," he adds in a strict, authoritarian voice, and drops the hand on Aidan's jaw, moving it to the hem of his sweater.

Aidan does as Bishop says; he gets to his feet, watching as Bishop pulls his sweater off, tossing it to the floor like it means nothing, and it probably does. The next thing to come off if Bishop's undershirt and he pulls it up and off in the blink of an eye, dropping it to the floor.

Licking his lips over and over, Aidan lets his eyes roam up and down Bishop's body, admiring it quietly. He finally looks Bishop in the eye and smiles softly, before pulling his jacket off, dropping it to the floor behind him. Next, Aidan pulls his shirt off, tossing it somewhere near Bishop's sweater, before pulling his jeans and briefs down, leaving them around his ankles.

"Very good," Bishop whispers, before pulling Aidan toward him, only to slam him face first against the wall. A hand moves down the curve of Aidan's spine and Bishop presses his mouth against the young vampire's shoulder, biting and sucking at his flesh.

"If you're gonna —" Aidan hisses, his words cut off when he feels Bishop's fingers pressing against his entrance. "Fuck, Bishop. You don't wait, do you?" He half-laughs the words out as he spreads his legs as far as he can, pushing his ass out for Bishop, feeling his fingers move in small circles.

"When I want something, I take it." The words are soft and Aidan feels Bishop's breath against his skin, causing him to shudder. When Bishop pulls away from him, Aidan lets out a small whine, biting down on his lower lip, listening to his maker chuckle. The fingers against his entrance are gone and Aidan huffs, gripping the brick wall, fingertips dragging down the rough surface.

Bishop spits liberally on his fingers and presses then against Aidan's entrance again, pushing them inside, groaning as he does. His groan is drowned by Aidan, who moans _loudly_ and hisses, pushing his hips back against Bishop's hand, panting heavily. It brings a smile to Bishop's face and he eventually slips two fingers inside of Aidan, separating them slowly.

"Think you're ready?" Bishop's words are right at his ear, breath falling hot against the shell of it and Aidan whines, keening as he tilts his head back, swallowing hard.

"Yeah," he whispers, almost breathlessly, as he pushes his hips back against Bishop's hand, letting out a needy noise. He gets a laugh in response and feels another finger slip inside, stretching him slowly. A loud noise leaves his throat and Aidan presses his forehead against the wall, gritting his teeth.

"It's been a while," Bishop moans against Aidan's ear, before moving to the nape of his neck, "and I don't think you'll be able to fit my whole cock in this tight hole. Do you really think you'll be able to, Aidan? Think my cock can fit inside you?"

All of Bishop's banter and egging on makes Aidan's body shudder and he cries out a quiet 'yes,' before bucking his hips backwards. He whines again, feeling his cock throb from the fingers in his ass and the breath and teeth and lips on the back of his neck. He wants it; wants Bishop's cock inside him, wants Bishop's body pressed against his back, their hips slamming together — he wants all of Bishop.

"Alright," is all Bishop says as he pulls his fingers out and spits on the palm of his hand, rubbing it on his cock. He moves his dry hand to Aidan's hip and grips it tightly, wrapping the other around the base of his cock, nudging the head against Aidan's entrance.

When he pushes in, Bishop growls at the tight heat and groans until he's past the first ring of muscles, his fingernails digging in Aidan's skin. He inches his cock inside of the younger vampire, listening to his moans and screams bounce off the wall, echoing in the small room, putting the screams of the feeders to shame. Aidan digs his fingers against the wall, clawing at it, as he pushes back against Bishop, feeling the head of his cock hit his prostate.

It makes him scream louder, not caring who hears or who walks in on them, and he leans back against Bishop, moving a shaky hand to the back of his head. His fingers tangle in the mess of blond hair and he tugs, feeling Bishop's fingers and teeth dig into his skin, only making the screams louder, the pleasure heightened.

"I missed this, Aidan." Bishop growls and bites Aidan's shoulder, pulling his cock out halfway, lifting a hand to cup the front of the youngest's throat, gripping it gently. "I missed being _inside_ you," he adds in a whisper, before he slams his hips against Aidan's ass, hitting his prostate again.

Their moans mingle and bounce off the walls again, coming back to them, only making them moan louder. Aidan scratches Bishop's scalp roughly and tilts his head back as far as possible, slipping his free hand to his cock, stroking it once. His entire body shudders and he crumbles against Bishop's body, moving his hand from his maker's head to his arm, holding onto him for support.

"_Bishop_," Aidan barely breathes out, the word coming out rough and broken, due to the hand clasped around his throat. Moving his lips to Aidan's jaw, Bishop grips his throat tightly and pulls out, slamming in even harder than before, over and over, eventually losing his rhythm.

Bishop pulls out and drags Aidan away from the wall, pushing him to his knees, before sinking to his own. He crawls behind Aidan and shoves him forward, listening to his chest collide against the floor, before he slams in again, harder than before. One hand goes to the back of Aidan's head, fingers tangling in his hair, while the other settles on his hip and grips it, fingernails digging into his flesh again.

The thrusts become deeper and slower; then shallow and hard, until Bishop's hips are just hammering against Aidan's ass, causing him to moan and nearly scream, a hand snaking between his legs. When Aidan touches his cock, his entire body tenses and his muscles clench around Bishop's cock, pulling loud groans from his maker.

"Aidan." Bishop speaks his name like it's nothing and pulls out slowly, grunting at how tight Aidan is, before slamming back in one last time. They moan again in unison and Bishop comes hard inside Aidan, spilling deep inside him, his hips jerking forward as his orgasm takes over.

Panting heavily, Bishop leans over Aidan's back and kisses between his shoulders, biting at a scar that he's yet to discover, let alone get the story behind. He peppers Aidan's skin with kisses and murmurs, "Come for me, Aidan — let go."

It's almost as if Aidan was waiting for those words, like he was waiting to be told what to do and when to come; when he hears Bishop utter those words, he lets go, spilling out onto the floor. He comes hard, his entire body trembling, his breath coming in harsh, short pants, and his body close to collapsing underneath Bishop's weight and his own.

Coming down from his orgasm, Bishop pulls out and moves to sit next to Aidan, pulling him onto his lap. The gesture itself isn't foreign to Bishop, but the thought and feeling behind it is. He runs his fingers through Aidan's hair slowly, soothingly, and kisses his face, licking and sucking the places where he left trails of blood.

Aidan pants and slumps against Bishop, resting their heads together, swallowing thickly. He keeps his eyes closed, barely shifting on Bishop's lap, wincing at the pain in his ass, prompting his maker to laugh quietly. Groaning, Aidan opens his eyes and rolls them at Bishop, turning to look at him.

"I do love you, Aidan — you, and you only." Aidan wasn't expecting to hear that, and he smiles when the words fall from Bishop's lips, leaning in to kiss them. He plays the words in his head and decides that, even if Bishop is full of shit, he'll stick around anyway, on the premise that Bishop belongs to him, and only him.


End file.
